


Naked In My Bed

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Liam isn't sure what to make of it when he comes home and finds Theo naked in his bed





	Naked In My Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/gifts).



> For Janna who prompted:“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” for Thiam from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/172128055553/drabble-list) of prompts.  
> 

  
[Banner by E_wolfwisegirl](https://ewolfwitchwisegirl.tumblr.com/)

 

Liam frowns when he stops outside his bedroom door and hears Theo’s heartbeat on the other side. It’s not as if it’s weird for Theo to be in his room. It’s not even the fact that Theo is there by himself. Liam’s come home so many times to find Theo lounging in his room that he’s lost count.

No, what has Liam frowning is the smell. Theo is practically reeking of lust and arousal and it’s making Liam a little dizzy. He has to lean his head against the door as he tries to get himself under control.

He thinks maybe Theo is looking at porn or something, that’s all. What he’s not expecting is to open his door and see Theo lying naked in his bed. He squeaks and closes his door, leaning with his back against it.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” Liam asks, face heating up as he stares at Theo, trying his best not to let his eyes wander too low. It’s hard. Not Theo… though he seems to be a bit. Not that Liam has _noticed_. Oh god he has. Why is Theo naked and hard in his bed?

Theo sighs, stretching his arms above his head and drawing attention to the muscles on his arms. And the _veins_. Shit. “I was hoping it would become mine.”

“You want to steal my bed?” Liam asks, trying to keep his voice steady.

 Theo rolls his eyes, “ _No_. I was hoping we could share it.”

“Is there something wrong with yours?”

Theo gives him an unimpressed look, “Wrong again. Tell me Liam, why would you think someone would be naked in your bed?”

Liam’s face heats up, “For sex?”

Theo smirks, “Astute assumption.”

“You want to have sex with me?” Liam asks. He’s trying to understand what’s happening here. He knows what he’d like to be happening, but the idea that Theo could actually want him has always seemed impossible. Now with him basically laying himself out like an offering it’s starting to look a little less impossible.

“I knew you’d get there eventually,” Theo’s smirk grows as one of his hands moves slowly down his chest towards his erection. Liam’s eyes can’t help but track the movement. His gaze snaps up when he hears Theo chuckle. “Are you just going to stand there and watch or are you going to join me Littlewolf?”

For once Liam doesn’t hesitate. He kicks off his shoes and socks, stumbling a bit as he goes. Rather than feeling embarrassed when Theo laughs he can only grin over at the boy on his bed. He doesn’t know what’s going on or what spurred this but he’s not complaining. Not when he finally makes it to the bed and Theo sits up, pulling Liam closer with a hand on the back of his neck.

For a moment they just sit there, breath mingling as their lips hover close. So close. Liam eyes move from Theo’s lips up to his eyes to find the chimera watching him. It’s then that he realizes Theo is waiting for Liam to make the next move.

So Liam does, he leans in brushing his lips against Theo’s. It’s soft and slow and far sweeter than he expected a kiss with Theo to ever be, especially considering he’s naked in Liam’s bed. Then Theo tilts his head, using his grip on Liam’s hair to deepen the kiss and it becomes a lot less sweet.

Liam groans, pushing Theo until he falls back onto the bed and Liam can crawl on top of him. Theo just chuckles, moving his hands to rake up Liam’s back and underneath his shit. “You’re wearing too many clothes.”

Liam takes a shuddering breath, moving his hands to undo the button and zipper of his jeans while Theo pushes his shirt up. He lifts his arms, allowing Theo to slip it before moving his hands back to his jeans. Liam’s a little embarrassed when he moves to take off his jeans and almost falls off the bed, only saved by Theo reaching out and pulling him back on the bed.

Theo chuckles, flipping them until Liam is on his back. “Why don’t you let me take care of these hmm?”

Liam nods, watching as Theo moves his hands to Liam’s pants and starts tugging them down slowly, pulling his boxers down along with them. Theo tosses them aside without even looking, his eyes trained right on Liam’s cock. He makes a pleased noise in the back of his throat before leaning in and placing a kiss to the tip.

Liam gasps, fisting the sheets in an effort to stop from moving his hands to Theo’s head and forcing him down. Theo just smirks at him, keeping his eyes on Liam as he licks a line up Liam’s cock from base to tip before swirling around the head.

“You have such a pretty cock Liam,” Theo murmurs, taking Liam’s cock in his hand and stroking it slowly. “So pretty. Littlewolf doesn’t work for all of you, does it?”

Liam groans, letting his head fall back against the pillows as Theo continues to stroke his cock almost languidly. The touch is light and barely enough but it’s still driving Liam crazy. Just knowing Theo is touching his dick has his head swimming.

“Theo,” Liam gasps, moving his hands from the sheets and reaching for Theo. “C’mere.”

Theo smiles, placing another kiss to Liam’s cock before crawling his way up the bed and straddling Liam. They both groan when their erections brush, rocking their hips instinctively. Liam cards a hand through Theo’s hair and pulls him down for a needy kiss that’s mostly teeth and tongues. They kiss and rock together, moaning their pleasure into each other’s mouths.

Liam’s body feels like there are electric currents coursing through it just waiting for the right charge for it to combust.

“Fuck Theo,” Liam gasps, rolling his hips up hard against Theo’s. “I’ve been waiting for this for so long.”

“Me too,” Theo groans, “Fuck I just couldn’t take the waiting and wondering anymore. I had to know.”

“I’m glad you did,” Liam mumbles. He leans in and kisses Theo again. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get over the taste. He tastes like honey and lemon from the ridiculous tea he drinks and a little bit like Liam. That thought has Liam groaning and bucking harder against him. “Fuck I love that I can taste myself on you.”

Liam’s surprised when Theo lets out a strangled noise, his hips jerking above Liam before he stills, his release spilling between them. Liam looks down, watching as Theo’s dick twitches and cum spills out, pearly white drops landing on their stomachs. The sight is the charge he needs because the next moment he’s coming, watching in fascination as he own cum joins Theo’s.

He lets out a shaky breath and falls back against the pillows with his eyes closed. He peeks an eye open when he feels the bed dipping and looks over to see Theo standing and moving towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Liam mumbles.

Theo smirks over his shoulder, “To get a washcloth so we can get cleaned up.”

“You’re naked,” Liam reminds him.

Theo shrugs, “We’re home alone. It’s not as if anyone will see.”

Liam’s about to agree until he hears the familiar footfall outside his door. Theo must not notice, too wrapped up in teasing Liam, because he’s throwing the door open at the same time Liam’s shouting at him to wait.

There’s a shocked gasp and then Liam’s mother’s voice, a little higher than he’s used to hearing it. “Oh holy shit.”

Liam can only watch in horror as his Mom stands there in his doorway, Theo right in front of her, hands placed over his cock as if that will save his dignity. Liam moves fast, crawling under his covers the best he can in an effort to cover himself.

“Hey Mrs. Geyer,” Theo says. Liam knows he must be embarrassed and a little worried if he’s resorted to calling his Mom Mrs. Geyer again instead of Jenna like she always tells him to. “I was just…”

Jenna raises an eyebrow, looking between Theo and Liam. “Having sex with my son?”

Liam just hopes Theo goes with it and doesn’t try and correct her. He looks at Liam helplessly and Liam sighs.

“Just get back in here,” Liam mutters.

“But the washcloth,” Theo whispers, as if Jenna isn’t standing right there and able to hear him.

Jenna rolls her eyes, “I’m going to go to my room. I’ll be there for 5 minutes before I come out to make dinner. You do what you need to in that time and we’ll speak nothing of this.”

Liam sags in the bed as his Mom strides past Theo muttering something about teenage boys and their hormones, He listens closely until he hears her door shut behind her before raising an eyebrow when Theo just stands there. Theo shakes himself out of it and all but runs to the bathroom. He returns not even a minute later with a couple washcloths, handing one to Liam and uses the other one for himself.

“Well that was embarrassing,” Theo mutters, falling back onto the bed next to Liam.

“It could have been worse,” Liam muses, giving Theo a grin when he looks at him expectantly. “It could have been my Dad.”

He laughs, pulling Theo in for a kiss when Theo swats at him with the washcloth.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
